joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asiatic Lion with SCP-682's Powers
The Asiatic lion (Panthera leo persica) also known as the Indian lion is a subspecies of lion. The only place in the wild where the lion is found is in the Gir Forest of Gujarat, India. Asiatic lions are similar to African forms, though they have less swollen tympanic bullae, shorter postorbital constriction, and usually have divided infraorbital foramen. The colour ranges from reddish-brown to a highly mottled black to sandy cinnamon grey.Their size corresponds to that of central African lions. In adult males, the maximum skull length is 330–340 mm, while that of females is 266–277 mm.13 They reach a weight of 160–190 kg (350–420 lb) for the males and 110–120 kg (240–260 lb) for the females. The scientific record for the longest male is of 292 cm (115 in), while the maximum height to the shoulders reported is of 107 cm (42 in). Asiatic lions prey predominantly on deer (sambar & chital), antelope (nilgai), gazelle (ara), wild boar, water buffalo and livestock. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, '''potentially '''5-A to 4-B, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Low 2-C via death Name: Asiatic Lion, Indian Lion, Panthera leo persica Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: 3 – 4 years Classification: Big cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sharp teeth and claws, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 with the inability to die from SCP-343, and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which have the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation (Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963), Mind Control, Poison, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body only), Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides itself, and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) Attack Potency: Wall level, '''potentially Large Planet level''' to Solar System level, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Universe level+ via dying Speed: Superhuman '''(Easily runs over 50 km/h), with '''Supersonic+ '''reactions and combat speed, potentially up to '''Massively FTL+ via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation Lifting Strength: Superhuman, '''potentially '''Class Y to Stellar, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation Striking Strength: Wall Class, potentially Large Planet Class to Solar System Class, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation Durability: Wall level, potentially Large Planet level to Solar System level, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Regeneration and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: Standard melee range, potentially Planetary to Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Category:Power Stealers